Change Is Just Another Word For Lie
by GaruFan32415
Summary: Garu is the ultimate player, and Pucca doesn't like it one bit. Will he change? Or will he be the same?
1. Chapter 1

_**Pucca's POV.**_

Well about four years ago, I stopped liking Garu. Who would want to be around some self-centered jerk. Let me tell you, I wouldn't.

I started when we started to go into our teenage years, of course Garu started to like other girls. Maybe too many girls, he started to become a player as well.

But of course he started to like me, and I fell for it. I mean yes he's really fit and everything, who wouldn't want a boyfriend with a rock hard body. I don't care for that stuff, but I can tell you the only thing he wanted me for.

It's as if I don't know him anymore. He's not the same Garu I loved, he's a jerkwad.

Anyway, he's been trying to put moves on me. I just reject them, I really do have a gut feeling Abyo has something to do with this.

Ugh, I'm so confused.

_**End Of Pucca's POV.**_

Pucca finished combing her hair, and put them up with clips. Just to try something new for once.

"Maybe I'll try something different than red and black.." Pucca said quietly to herself while going more into her closet. She pulled out a light blue tank top, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Much better." she complemented herself looking in the mirror.

**With Garu And Abyo**

"I don't get it why do you get all the chicks and I don't!" complained Abyo.

"All the girls just like me for my body." sighed Garu. "Whats wrong with that?!" asked Abyo. "I like Pucca, it's just I don't know what she likes! I mess up every time!" yelled Garu mad at himself.

"I got it!" snapped Abyo acting like he was a genius. "What?" asked Garu putting his katana away. "Okay we dress up like girls and ask Pucca and Ching what they like in a boyfriend!" Abyo ripped of his shirt, and did a spaz kind of happy dance.

Garu turned and faced Abyo, "This just might work."

**Next Morning**

"I look ridiculous." whined Garu. "Either that or Pucca will never like you." Abyo gave him a weak smile.

"Ugh! Fine. Let's go to Guh-Rong and confront them." groaned Garu leading Abyo towards Guh-Rong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Guh Rong**

"So Pucca, I heard Garu really-..." Ching stopped and looked at two girls sitting down across the table, "..uh hi."

Garu remembered they were trying to be like girls, he just waved.

"Thanks for letting us sit here." Abyo said with a girlish tone.

"Um your welcome, are you two new here?" asked Pucca looking at them strangely.

"Yeah...I'm Abbie and this is Gara." Abyo introduced stuttering. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ching and this is my best friend Pucca." greeted Ching. "Gara here is in love with this guy Garu, what about you Pucca?" asked Abyo not thinking at all.

"Wait. How do you? Never mind. Anyway, no I'm not in love with him one bit. He's just a self-centered, stupid,and unthoughtful player." Pucca replied in a grouchy tone.

"Really?" replied Garu sadly. "I'm sorry, but I guess you like him because you see something else besides all of that in him." sighed Pucca.

"What do you guys look for in a boyfriend?" asked Abyo. "Why do you need to know?" asked Pucca annoyed. "A survey." covered Garu.

"Well, I look for someone who's really into romantic movies, and they have to be good to animals." replied Ching. "That's it?" asked Abyo thinking this was all too easy.

"What about you Pucca?" asked Garu looking over at her. "I would like a boyfriend who likes all the things that I like, but I don't want to be too alike." answered Pucca.

"What's that?" Garu asked once more.

"I love action movies not that kissy-kissy kind of movies, I used too but I guess I grew out of it. I would love a boyfriend, that is sweet,caring,fun to be around,funny,lovable,thoughtful,romantic,and truthful. He has to be truthful." giggled Pucca.

"Ugh, the ultimate man." sighed Ching hopelessly. "True." replied Pucca sipping her tea a little.

"Well we have to go...see ya around..." Abyo grabbed Garu and pulled him out of the Guh-Rong.

**That Night**

Pucca was walking around the main street of the village, tonight was the nighttime flea market in Sooga.

Near by was Garu, watching her. He was waiting for the right time to walk up to her.

As Pucca was walking she looked to the right, completely unaware of where she was going. Garu was walking up to her and doing the same as well.

A thud was heard when they bumped into each other.

"Oh. Hi Garu." sighed Pucca. "I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie with me.." he asked winking at her.

"No." Pucca replied rolling her eyes. "What?" Garu was actually shocked by this, no girl has ever said no to him.

"No. I don't want to be one of your little toys that you can mess around with." she said walking away.

"I've changed." begged Garu walking in front of her.

"Go tell your other girlfriends that." she pushed him out of the way and started to walk towards Guh-Rong.

**At Guh-Rong**

"So Garu asked you on a date?" asked Ching looking over at Garu and Abyo sitting at a near table. "I turned him down." admitted Pucca.

"You know almost every girl in the village would kill to go on a date with him. No I'm serious they would kill each other." sighed Ching. "Sure. Well he has plenty other girls to go on a date with. He's not my type." replied Pucca taping her fingers on the table.

"I know what your saying, at least I have Abyo." giggled Ching. "Since when do you go out with Abyo?!" asked Pucca amazed.

"Yesterday when he asked me, and I said yes. So now were an official couple." Ching replied.

Garu walked up to the table and gave a rose to Pucca, then walked out of the Guh-Rong with Abyo following him.

"Aw. Garu does like you!" squealed Ching. "Oh well, I don't care." Pucca tossed the rose to the side.

"He's acting so sweet towards you!" added Ching.

Pucca got up and walked towards the stair case, "I'm not falling for it this time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Morning**

Pucca got up, then went for a walk.

As she was passing by the training center, Garu came out and spotted her.

"Hey." Garu greeted making her head turn. "Hi." she kept walking. "Do you hate me?" asked Garu catching up with her. "Depends." replied Pucca nodding.

"Why?" he asked frowning.

"You've changed. I don't know you anymore." sighed Pucca looking away. "It's not like I'm dishonorable right?" Garu replied nervously.

"Well your not honorable that's for sure. Look, your a player. Face it, you've changed." Pucca walked away from him.

**Later That Day**

"You told him he was a player?!" questioned Ching. "Yeah. It felt good too." giggled Pucca.

"Okay then..." laughed Ching. "I think I'll go take a swim at the lake...I really need one." informed Pucca going up stairs to get her things.

"Okay talk to ya later Pucca!" Ching called out from the front door.

**At The Lake**

'_This feels so good._' thought Pucca to herself as she back stroked across the water.

She heard foot steps, and looked up. Nothing.

Pucca went under, and saw something shiny at the near-bottom of the lake.

Swimming fast towards the bottom she grabbed it, and brought it back up to the shore. "Oh my god, I remember this katana. Garu gave it too me a long time ago, before he was a player. I can't believe its still so shiny." she said to herself.

She headed back towards the village.

**Next Day At Noon**

Garu was training when Pucca entered through the doors, "Pucca what are you doing here?

"I found something that you might be interested in..." she pulled out the katana, and held it out. "This is from that night when I told you, I'm in love with you. You still have it?" asked Garu gently taking from her and cleaning it.

"After you became a jerk, I kinda threw it into the lake..." admitted Pucca, "..but I just found it. I wanna give it back to you, so that you can give it to the girl that you love."

"But I want you to have it." assured Garu giving it back to her. Pucca rejected it.

"Garu, keep it. Give it to one of your girlfriends." said Pucca quietly. "They don't mean anything to me, I love you. I want you, not them." Garu pulled her closely against his chest.

"Your just saying that." she replied in a grouchy tone.

"I've been unhappy all these years because I didn't have you, and I want you more than ever now." he kissed her lightly and watched for her reaction after. "You really mean that?" she asked.

"Yes." chuckled Garu. Pucca pulled away from him, "Your serious, you want to be my boyfriend?"

"More than ever." he replied smiling at her. "I'll be your only girl?" Pucca added. "Yep, like I said. I've changed." reminded Garu.

A tear left Pucca's eye, "I'm sorry but I don't want to get hurt again."


	4. Chapter 4

Pucca felt two strong arms pull her close to him, she tried not to look up at his face.

"I want you, not them." he cupped her chin, and pulled her swiftly in a kiss. When their lips pulled away from each other, Garu was blushing as for Pucca was dead silent.

"I'm sorry, but this won't work out..." Pucca ran out of the training center and back to Guh-Rong. Wondering if she was making the right decision.

**4 Years Later**

_**Pucca's POV.**_

Ever since that night, I think I've couldn't of been happier.

I haven't felt depressed that much, well at least I think that. Of course on my eighteenth birthday I moved out of Guh-Rong,but I'm still working there.

Lately I have been looking for another job, at least. So I could work two jobs and be ahead on my bills. Enough of that though.

I finished getting ready for another boring day, and decided to go visit Ching at the Training Center. Ching is currently paying to live there, it's better than spending a long time looking for a place.

Hopefully she's there, I really don't feel like speaking to Garu.

_**End Of Pucca's POV.**_

**At The Training Center**

Pucca entered to find Ching and Abyo talking to one another. "Hey Pucca!" greeted Ching looking away from Abyo. "Hey." replied Pucca waving a little.

"Um you know how you were looking for a second job Pucca.." reminded Ching. "Yeah.." she replied slowly.

"There's an opening here at the training center for about eighteen dollars an hour...would you want it?" asked Ching looking up at Abyo. "I'll take it." replied Pucca happily.

Ching got out a form already filled out,all Pucca had to do is sign her name. Smiling Pucca signed her name, and a thought came to her mind.

"Hey what am I going to do anyway?" she asked. "Well About last week Garu got a job here as a trainer for the kids here in the village so he could train them, and he needed an assistant with the classes...you just filled up the spot." Ching stuttered watching Pucca's smile turn into a mad glare.

"What?!" yelled Pucca. "He actually won't expect you to be the assistant. Oh, you start tomorrow at 7:00 A.M." Ching and Abyo walked out of the room.

Pucca couldn't take this, it was if fate was trying to bring them together. Although fate has two other names in this case; Ching and Abyo.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Next Morning**

_**Pucca's POV.**_

I heard my alarm go off, of course I had to get up early.

Looking over I noticed it was 6:00 A.M.

Just maybe today won't be as bad as I thought, then again maybe it would be horrible. I jumped out of bed and started to get ready.

By the time I was done, it was about 6:40.

_**End Of Pucca's POV.**_

Pucca started to head towards the training center. When she arrived, Abyo was talking to Garu in the staff room but when he spotted her the talking seized. "Hey Pucca!" called out Abyo. "Hi." replied Pucca putting her purse down by a near by table.

"Where's Ching?" asked Pucca. "Um. I have no idea." admitted Abyo. "Oh." sighed Pucca. "I'll leave you two alone..." teased Abyo leaving the room.

"So..." started Pucca. "You took the job? I thought you hated me." added Garu.

"I don't hate you it's just...I don't know it's hard to explain..." she yawned a little, ".your in red and black again?"

"Yeah, I guess the others didn't work for me." chuckled Garu. "Well, I like red and black on you. It's like your old self." added Pucca.

"Really?" asked Garu looking over at her. "Yep. Of course I bet you still date 10 women at a time still. All you need to do is change that and your back to normal." giggled Pucca.

"What do you mean? I haven't dated anyone since that night I said I love you. I've been focusing on training." he replied in a serious tone of voice. "No dates what so ever, wow I'm dreaming." teased Pucca.

"I'm dead serious." chuckled Garu.

"Alright then, I assume your a changed man. I mean your back to your old self again." she added along with his statement.

"I guess." assured Garu.

**After The Class**

"Your really good with kids." admired Pucca. "I've never really trained them before." laughed Garu.

"It looks like you've been training them for years..." Pucca smiled at him then looked away, "..Garu I have a question for you."

"Yes?" he looked back at her. "Do you still love me?" she asked.

"More than I ever did." Garu walked up to her closely, "Why do you ask that?"

"Because I love you too, I'm just trying to avoid it." Pucca replied.

"Avoid what?" asked Garu. Pucca looked up at him with a sad smile.

"_You hurting me again_."

"Pucca I would never hurt you." he pulled her slowly into a kiss, and Pucca made it deeper when she pulled him in closer towards her.

Ching and Abyo came in, and shortly walked out seconds later after noticing the two completely unaware of them in the room.

Garu and Pucca heard a door shut, and stopped.

"Would you like to uh..maybe.." Garu stopped as Pucca interrupted him. "Are you asking me on a date?" she smirked.

"Yes, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he asked nervously.

Pucca blushed and let out a small giggle, "I'd love too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Next Day Around Noon**

Pucca was on her break at the Guh-Rong when Ching came running through the doors.

"Your going on a date with Garu?!" exclaimed Ching happily. "Why don't you let the whole village know." replied Pucca sarcastically.

"So are you?!" asked Ching jumping up and down. "Yes tonight." laughed Pucca watching her friend have a spaz attack from excitement. "What are you going to wear?!" Ching looked over at Abyo near by.

"Probably jeans, and a tank top." sighed Pucca. "What?! You need to wear a dress or something like that!" suggested Ching. "I bet he's going to do the same. It's not going to be fancy Ching, well at least I think that." admitted Pucca rolling her eyes.

"Maybe you should wear a skirt and a fancy top. Thats pretty simple and cheap to buy." added Ching.

"_Easy for you to say_." muttered Pucca. "What?" Ching didn't hear what she said. "Nothing." covered Pucca.

"I'll be right back..." Ching walked over towards Abyo.

"Okay then.." said Pucca to herself.

"PUCCA BREAKS OVER!" called Uncle Dumpling from the kitchen.

"Ok!" Pucca yelled back. While she was getting up Garu came trough the doors.

"Oh hi Garu." greeted Pucca leading him to a table. "Are we still on for tonight?" asked Garu. "Of course! Why?" she tilted her head a bit at his question.

"I just thought you'd change your mind." chuckled Garu. "Never." she replied. "When do you wan me to pick you up?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"How's 6?" suggested Pucca. "Okay, see you then." Garu soon left after.

**An Hour Later At The Training Center**

"Garu heres your chance to actually get some action from Pucca. If you know what I mean!" Abyo teased in a 'manly' voice to Garu.

"Don't get me wrong she has a hot body it's just..." Abyo interrupted Garu, "What do you mean?! You don't want to get any action?"

"Yes, I don't want any 'action'. Besides, I'm not like that anymore." assured Garu. "Then how come your always staring at her...you know..." teased Abyo. "At her what?" asked Garu. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" muttered Abyo loudly almost in an annoyed tone.

"No I don't." replied Garu rolling his eyes. "HER RACK!" Abyo yelled out making all the children,teenagers,and parents in the training center stop and stare at Abyo. Garu pulled Abyo into the other room, "_What the hell is your problem?! I can lose my job for letting you say stuff like that_!" scolded Garu.

"It's not my fault your clueless." snapped Abyo. "It's not my fault you speak without thinking." Garu replied causing the two to start bickering.

**Meanwhile At The Mall**

"I don't want to dress up fancy for him, I'm not made of money." sighed Pucca hopelessly. "I know thats why were here because everything is 80 percent off." Ching pointed to a clothing store near by.

"Ching, should I wear a dress or just a top and skirt?" Pucca debated while looking through the clothing racks. "A dress, a beautiful one." Ching handed her a red v-neck dress that goes down to her knees.

"I like it, and it would go great with some red heels." added Pucca, "Okay I'll get the dress, I already have red heels though."

"What about your hair?" asked Ching. "I'll just wear it the same way I've been wearing it for 10 years, in two buns." giggled Pucca.

**With Garu And Abyo**

"So Garu what are you going to wear?" asked Abyo. "Probably just black jeans and a black shirt with a red heart on it." sighed Garu wondering what Pucca was doing. "Why don't you get all fancy for her!" suggested Abyo.

"I'm not really that kind of guy. Besides I bet she's not going to get all dressed up for me." replied Garu. "I'll find you something..." Abyo complained.

**At Garu's House**

"Here you go Garu!" Abyo handed Garu a formal black long sleeved shirt and pants. "I don't know, I'm not into formal clothes." heisted Garu.

"I heard from a source she's going to be dressing up tonight." added Abyo holding them up once more. "Alright fine, for Pucca." Garu gave in. "Now your hair..." laughed Abyo for no reason.

Garu shook his head in denial, "No way! I'll wear it the same way I've been wearing it for 11 years, in two pigtails."


	7. Chapter 7

Pucca waited nervously for that knock on her door. Although she wasn't sure of this, it made her nervous as hell.

Then she heard it, now she was more nervous then she already was. '_Wait,why am I nervous? Garu is just the same old Garu...is he?_' Pucca thought in confusion.

"Hi Garu." she greeted as she noticed maybe she wasn't the only one nervous. "are you ready?" he asked. "Yeah." Pucca closed the door behind her, and before you know it they were walking around the village.

"You look beautiful." complemented Garu trying to keep his eyes from wondering.

"Thanks, and you look handsome." giggled Pucca. "Heh. Yeah I'm not really into being all dressed up like this." admitted Garu. "Same here." replied Pucca.

They came to this lake surround by a bunch of rocks. "Are you sure you want to walk on the rocks with your heels on?" cautioned Garu. "I can if I take them off." Pucca took her heels off and threw them by a near by bush.

The couple was sitting on a rock together looking into the water. "So Garu, how are you a changed man?" she asked wiping a lose hair from her face. "Um..I guess I just started to get serious with training again." Garu realized his pigtails were undone and his hair was all the way down.

Pucca let out a small giggle as Garu just blushed heavily. "I've never seen you without your hair in pigtails, your hair is so long. Have you ever cut it?" asked Pucca giggling.

"I just cut it about a month ago, it kept getting in my way. Now that you've seen my hair down, I wanna see yours." chuckled Garu. "You've seen my hair down, it's horrible." replied Pucca blushing.

Garu pointed over in the other direction and as Pucca's eyes followed her took out her buns then started to run. "Hey!" called out Pucca playfully as she ran after him as her hair flowed behind her. Her hair was almost down to her waist.

She pounced on him, as Garu chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Pucca in a serious tone. "Nothing it's just, your really beautiful with your hair down." he commented making Pucca blush heavily. "Your not to bad yourself with your hair down." she admired.

They both leaned into kiss each other when Pucca whispered in Garu's ear, "_So how long did you expect me not to know about you going under cover as 'Abbie and Gara'?_"


	8. Chapter 8

"You know about that?" asked Garu nervously. "Uh-huh." Pucca replied in an annoyed tone. "It's just you never gave me a chance back than, and I used to think it was because we weren't alike so I wanted to find out what you like." Garu admitted.

"Now I remember why I didn't give you a chance." muttered Pucca. "You deserve better." apologized Garu. "I know, but _I still love you_." she hugged him tightly after.

"You love me? After what I've done to you all these years?" Garu was confused and had a 'WTF?!' look on his face.

"Yes, I do love you." Pucca thought at what she just said, and knew it's what she's been trying to say for years. "I treated you like crap, and you still love me?" he asked once more.

"I think we just went over that. For the last time, yes I do love you. Just promise me you won't dress up as a girl again, it looks wrong and you look like Micheal Jackson." Pucca assured in a serious tone of voice.

Garu let out a chuckle, "I promise."

Near by Tobe and Ring-Ring were watching them. "With this evil plot of yours I shall have vengeance on Garu and his girlfriend." said Tobe evilly as Ring-Ring just rolled her eyes.

"What is it with you and vengeance?!" asked Ring-Ring. "It's a long story..." Tobe began, "A long time ago when my father was alive, Garu's father was also still living in the village. They were enemies, just like Garu and I. Although, Garu's father was in love with a woman, she was already married though it was an arranged marriage."

He continued, "My father was jealous, and so he decided to take the most important thing away from him. His _girlfriend_."

Ring-Ring interrupted, "Your father killed his girlfriend? That's crazy!"

"They weren't really dating he just loved her, and she loved him back. I believe the lady that he loved, was Pucca's _mother._ But, Garu's father soon got revenge because he killed my father. So I swore to get vengeance on Garu and his little lover. As for it will cause him as much pain as his father caused for my dad."

Meanwhile, Pucca and Garu were laying down by each other looking up at the stars.

Garu already put his hair in pigtails again as for Pucca she kept it down, not because she wanted to it was because Garu still had her hair bands.

"Please." begged Pucca. "No, your keeping it down. You look really beautiful when it's down." chuckled Garu looking back up at the stars. "Fine." mumbled Pucca.

"You know you haven't chased me in awhile. How about a deal..if you catch me you can have your hair bands back..." suggested Garu turning to her. "Deal..." Pucca gave him a small smile, "..you have a five second start...5...4.."

Garu took off running.

"3...2..1...I'm gonna get you!" called out Pucca as she raced towards him. She chased him for about 10 minutes then pounced onto him, "Okay I got you, now give me my hair bands back."

"Damn your fast, here." he handed her the hair bands. She smirked at him mockingly, and put her hair up in the two buns. "What time is it?" asked Pucca. "Um..9:55." replied Garu.

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?" asked Pucca slightly confused. "Yep." sighed Garu.

"You sound like you hate it." Pucca looked over at him. "No, I actually like training children, it's fun and interesting. Although the girls in the class won't do anything because they are too embarrassed." replied Garu.

"What do you mean?" she asked, maybe she could help with this.

"They are too embarrassed to train in front of me, and the boys in the class." chuckled Garu as Pucca gave him a 'Maybe I could help' look. "How about tomorrow, you train the boys and I'll train the girls..." she suggested.

"Okay, let's do that." he replied.

Who knew what could happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Morning**

Confidently Pucca walked into the training center, while she noticed Garu was right. He was just starting the class when she noticed all the girls weren't doing anything,literally.

"Today, were going to be doing something different. Were going to be split up, boys in one group and girls in the other. I'll be teaching the boys and my friend Pucca will be teaching the girls.." Garu informed them.

Pucca just smiled and waved at them.

They split into two groups, as Garu and his group went outside.

She looked over at the girls and they still were doing nothing. Maybe training wasn't the answer.

"I've heard you've guys have been shy lately." Pucca said as all of them looked up at her.

Still no answer from either of them, Pucca let out a sigh. "Your Garu's girlfriend huh?!" teased a little girl as the others giggled. "Well...friend for now. Thats not the point though." replied Pucca.

"The only reason we don't train is because we don't want to embarrass ourselves in front of the other boys. They might think were stupid." another girl added. "Oh...maybe if you guys try to be yourselves they won't care. Besides you guys all came here to have fun right? Try not to care what others think, if you let it get to you then you end up having a crummy time." assured Pucca as the others nodded.

"She's right." admitted a girl smiling at the others.

Garu and the other boys came in to find them actually training as Pucca just grinned teasingly at Garu.

**Later That Day**

Pucca and Garu were walking hand-in-hand through the village's main dirt road, Garu turned to her. "How did you get them to train?" he asked. "I just simply talked to them...I've got a question for you..." Pucca continued, "..why do you love me?"

"Why wouldn't I? Your smart,beautiful,funny, fun to be around,caring,attractive...your not afraid to speak up..." Garu was interrupted by Pucca pulling him into a kiss after he continued, "...so why do you love me?"

She smiled at him, "Well...your sweet,funny,romantic,truthful,reliable,understanding,really attractive,and you make me happy." He blushed, no girl ever made him feel like this.

"Garu...are you okay?" asked Pucca noticing Garu wasn't responding. "Um..yeah I'm fine." he smiled back at her, still trying to think of what came over him.

"I have to tell you something..." she began. '_**What if she knew about why my family is unhonorable...then she wouldn't love me...at all...maybe if I don't tell her everything will be fine...Oh shit she's been talking to me this whole time...**_' Garu came out of his thoughts, then looked back at Pucca.

"So that's what I wanted to tell you...Garu were you even listening to me?!" Pucca asked furiously. "Well...I...no, I wasn't listening. I'm sorry." he apologized politely. "I said, I kinda had doubts about dating you...I guess I was wrong...people can change. " she blushed heavily as his face went red as well.

"I was wondering maybe this Friday...if you weren't doing anything we could..." Garu looked for the right words.

"Go on another date?" Pucca offered. "Yes, well if you want to..." Garu added. "I'd like that.." she smiled at him, "..I have to go...I'll see you later."

Pucca went to the Guh-Rong for her shift to work, it was empty. While straightening up a little, a woman entered the Guh-Rong with raven black hair.

"Is Garu here?" she asked. "Uh..no I'm afraid not." replied Pucca looking up. "Who are you?" the woman asked putting her hair up in two pigtails. "I'm Pucca his-..." Pucca didn't know what address herself as. "Girlfriend?" the woman asked.

"Yes..I guess...by the way my name is Pucca." Pucca answered. "I'm Ann, wait your Pucca?!" asked Ann joyfully. "Um..last time I checked." giggled Pucca. "Your Tabitha's daughter!" replied Ann happily. "You know my mom?" asked Pucca.

"We were best friends, don't you remember me?" Ann asked seriously. "No." replied Pucca shaking her head. "I'm Garu's mother, I left Sooga but when I heard what he did. I wanted no part in it." sighed Ann. "What did he do?" Pucca was becoming interested in this.

Ann put her head in her hands and sighed, "I hope your comfortable, it's going to be a long story."

**Blackout.**

_**Author's Note...**_

_**Hey people of fanfiction...as you know school is here once again and sadly I won't updating as much due to school work. Expect about 1 or 2 chapters about every weekend, if I don't update than I must be super busy lol. BTW I'll be at my mom's house more than my dad's and she doesn't have Internet so no fanfiction when I'm at my mom's Mon.-Fri. Of course now I'll have something to nag about all the time like homework and no fanfiction. XD**_

_**I AM OFFICIALLY A 6TH GRADER!WOOT!WOOT!**_

_**Anyway...there is going to a few more chapters...or not lol maybe more than I expect. LOL, also summer is over XX, this was the best summer ever! I got great writing tips from everyone and I'm getting better at my writing, it's a miracle!**_

_**Thanks for the great summer fanfiction peeps! Thank ya also for helping me! I'll update soon!**_

_**!GaruFan32415! **_


	10. Chapter 10

Ann looked at Pucca nervously, "You see I got divorced from Garu's father because of the plan he had to get revenge, and he wanted to use Garu in it so that he wouldn't be punished but as for Garu would. The plan was he would kill Tobe's father, so that he could not hurt anymore innocent people..." Pucca interrupted.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid Tobe's father was Tabitha's brother. He disapproved of Garu's father, which Garu's father's name was Ling and Tobe's father's name was Terry. Just so you won't get confused, I'll use their real names now." giggled Ann.

"Wait what does this have to do with Garu?" asked Pucca. "You see it started out like any other day in Sooga," Ann began, "..of course Terry(Tobe's father) was always jealous of Ling(Garu's father if your still confused) because he was honorable,had a wonderful girlfriend,and a clever son. I was there because I lived in a house in the bamboo forest."

Pucca nodded for her to continue.

Ann took that as a cue to continue, "Ling was in love with your mother, and she loved him back although she was already married, sadly it was an arranged marriage. You were only five at the time, and Garu was six and a half, you two were best friends at the time. Anyway, your father was very honorable, but abusive towards your mother and yourself at times."

"I remember that." muttered Pucca madly, "Wait Garu and I were best friends?"

"Yep you two were unseperatable, Garu kissed you on the cheek a couple of times. It was if you two were in a "relationship", it was very cute. Your father on the other hand, hated Ling and disapproved of Garu hanging around you. He was also jealous of the secret relationship you mother and Ling had, Terry and your father agreed that Ling had to be out of the picture."

"Just skip to the important part please." pleaded Pucca childishly, noticing she had to get back to cleaning up.

Ann smiled, "One day Terry and your father teamed up to try to kill Ling, try to think back to that day Pucca."

Pucca sat, and thought hardly until it all came back to her...

_**Flashback**_

_Pucca stood in the middle of the road watching a man being chased by two others, she recognized one of the followers was her father. "Why is he chasing that man?" thought Pucca noticing they were chasing Garu's father, with Garu in his arms._

_She shouted out his name, as her own father picked her up and carried her with him. "Daddy where are we going?!" asked Pucca franticly. He didn't respond but Pucca looked back into the distance to find her mother watching with fear, she did not know that was the last time she would see her._

_He dropped her on the grass as she watched him surround Garu's father and Garu whimpering as her father was getting ready to swing his katana at him. Trying to think fast Pucca ran towards Garu to push him out of the way._

_The two landed by rocks Garu instantly got knocked out as his head hit a rock but didn't seem to leave a cut in his head. Pucca quickly looked over to the most horrifying sight, her own father killed her best friend's dad. _

_All she could hear is the chuckling of her father and the man near by, but as she looked over to find Garu not by her side. She heard a screech then quickly looked over at Tobe's father laying on the ground, clutching his side in pain. _

"_How could you kill the most honorable ninja?!" her father screamed at Garu, "I forbid for you to ever speak to my daughter again!"_

_He vanished shortly after into the fog, leaving Garu and Pucca alone. "I'll take you home.." said Garu shyly. Pucca let out a giggle then thanked him, not knowing of what awaits her at home._

_Tobe was older than both of them he was eight at the time,Pucca was five,and like before Garu was six and a half. He waited for the two to come, so he could get revenge on Garu._

_Pucca came home and screamed at the sight, her mother dead on the floor in a pool of blood. Tobe not in sight, but a group of ninjas racing towards her and Garu._

_Garu jumped in front of Pucca and starting to fight them off. All Pucca could think about how Garu saved her life,and of course how cute he was._

_A week later from the incident Pucca was crying by a tree, Garu walked up to her, "Whats wrong?"_

"_My mommy died!" sobbed Pucca with thousands of tears streaming down her cheeks. He stared at her in silence, and sat down by her hugging her tightly. "Same thing happened to my daddy." replied Garu sadly._

_  
Pucca smiled at him,"At least I have my best friend."_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"I remember..." Pucca said quietly to herself, "WAIT TOBE IS MY COUSIN?!"

"Well, your mother's brother was in fact Tobe's father...so officially yes." stated Ann in a nervous tone, "No one knows where your father is though."

"I need to be getting back to work..." Pucca looked over at the clock.

"Oh...I'm sorry for taking up your time Pucca. I'll see you later." Ann got up and walked out of the Guh-Rong.

**Next Day At Noon**

Abyo called Garu to have a little chat with him.

"Garu how's the relationship?" teased Abyo making Garu give him a 'Your so childish!' look. "Were not in a relationship...are we?" Garu was totally clueless at the moment.

Abyo smacked himself on the forehead, "Of course you and Pucca are! I see the way you look at her! I bet you want a little action...eh?!"

"I don't like for that." Garu looked away. "What do you like her for? You know you want to just have some action with her! I mean if you don't want action it's pointless...because her body is so-.." Garu cut off Abyo from finishing the sentence, "Abyo!"

"Sorry dude it's just she's so hot!" admitted Abyo hoping the consequence for saying that wouldn't be a punch in the face. "She is..it's just I've had these fantasies of her for a long time, and I really want to tell her it's just it would be awkward. Just don't tell her or else I'll kick your ass! " threatened Garu walking away making Abyo smile teasingly.

Pucca noticed Garu walking rather fast down the main road so she decided to catch up with him.

"Hey!" called out Pucca appearing beside Garu. "Hey." replied Garu. A few minutes passed as they walked in complete silence, while Garu was having some rather 'interesting' fantasies about Pucca.

"Garu..._Garu_...**GARU**!" Pucca yelled awakening Garu from his fantasies. "Oh sorry." apologized Garu.

"I thought you lost your hearing for a moment there." giggled Pucca, "I have a question for you, and I want an answer."

"Yes?" asked Garu letting his eyes wonder.

"Do you want me?" she asked him in a seductive tone, while wrapping her arms around him in a tight grasp pulling them closely together face to face.

Now Garu did love her and did want her, he just wasn't ready for 'it' yet.

"Uh-Uh..." he tried to answered but felt a pair of lips gently kiss his neck, turning him on even more.

"I have to go..." he quickly pulled away from her.

Pucca showed a smile in relief, as Ching walked up to her. "Wow, Garu can control himself!"

"I guess so, for a second there I thought he was going to be an Abyo." giggled Pucca, "Good thing he passed that little test."

"Are you going to talk to him about the whole past thing on your date with him tomorrow?" asked Ching.

Pucca started to walk away ignoring Ching completely, "I've just found out something, more shocking than that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Next Day On Their Date**

Garu was nervous as hell, as a slim figure approached him Garu's heart started to beat faster and faster when he suddenly noticed it was Pucca.

"Are you ready?" she asked starting to lead him down the main road. He noticed she was in normal clothes like himself at the moment, he forgot about the whole 'formal' thing.

Some how they ended up by some kind of a open-area of grass, the stars were out in the pitch black sky.

She layed down on the soft grass and cued Garu to lay down next to her.

It was silent for awhile, until Pucca broke the silence, "I have a little game we could play..."

He was curious, "What is it?" With her face hovering over at him she simply replied, "It's a truth game."

Garu's smile faded.

He stuttered his words as he asked, "H-How do you play?" Pucca let out a giggle, "It's sorta a kissing game, we start out inches away from each other while lying down on our stomaches, every time we tell one another something that is truthful the we move in a little closer..." she teased, "..so basically the first one to kiss the other by answering the most questions truthfully wins."

"What kind of questions?" Garu asked. "Any kind." assured Pucca.

"Okay who starts first?" he asked hoping his prayers would be answered for him not to start. "Hmm...I'll start it off, which means I'll ask you a question first." after she finished the sentence Garu cursed to himself in his head, '_Damn_'.

"Okay...Do you like to date more than one girl at once?" she asked.

"No..I don't..." Garu was relieved it was his turn to ask her a question, "Now it's your turn. Have you've had other boyfriends besides me?"

"Yes...wait your my boyfriend?" Pucca teased, as she scouted closer to him, he let out a chuckle.

"I guess if you want me to be..." mused Garu. "I'd like that..." Pucca accepted as she continued, "Okay...Have you ever slept with more than five women?"

Garu gulped nervously, "Well...I...yes."

Pucca smirked, "All the rumors were true!" she taunted getting up from the ground.

Pucca looked over at him and asked in a seductive tone, "Are you good at it?"

He started to sweat, "Well...I..."

Pucca jumped on to him, pinning his arms to the ground. '_What's wrong with her_?" Garu thought watching her playfully look down at him. "Because I really want to see if your good at it." she cupped his chin flirtatiously and played with the lose piece of hair coming out from his pigtails.

"Pucca...I don't think we-..." before he could finish Pucca was kissing him sloppily and heavily on the lips. "We should what?" asked Pucca confused.

"Wait...I mean-" he stopped to notice that Pucca's face seemed sad.

"I thought you wanted me, well at least thats what Abyo said..." Pucca got off of him and turned in the other direction. "I do...I don't think we should be having sex before marriage." Garu put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"What about the other women you've slept with?! " argued Pucca walking to walk away from Garu. "I never slept with them, they are just rumors!" pleaded Garu.

"Why should I believe that?" Pucca stopped and came face to face with him. "Like you said, _people change_." reminded Garu.

"I bet you still have those other women." snapped Pucca harshly.

"No, I don't care about them. That's why I wanted to ask you something..." Garu froze for a moment...'Damnit. I forgot the ring.' he thought to himself madly taking his hand from his pocket.

"Yes?" Pucca rolled her eyes. "Meet me at Guh Rong tomorrow night at 7:00..." he smiled at her. "Wait tomorrow's my birthday!" reminded Pucca, "I have to work!"

Garu didn't reply, he just kissed her softly then left.

'What is he up too?' Pucca thought while standing there cluelessly watching him walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next Day(outside the training center)**

Pucca met up with Ching, "Garu was being kinda weird last night."

Ching looked over surprised, "How?" "He told me he slept with more than five women, then he tells me he didn't. I got confused, maybe dating him isn't such a good idea." considered Pucca.

"Thats it?" asked Ching. "He also wanted to ask me something...but I guess he wanted to ask me tonight instead...Ching..Oh my gosh I think he's going to propose!" Pucca didn't feel so confused anymore.

"You guys have only been dating for not even 2 weeks!" reminded Ching in a reasonable way. "Your right...maybe I'll turn him down..." she looked over to her right and saw Garu training without his shirt on, "..then again.."

"Pucca what are you looking at?" Ching looked over at her friend's direction. "His muscles, gosh why does he have to be so strong and handsome!" complained Pucca.

"You know...if you really love him...you should marry him." Ching smiled. "I just don't think he wants me." sighed Pucca. "Come on, he rather marry you than anyone else...thats a start...plus I bet he will keep his word not to cheat on you." Ching assured Pucca in a happy tone.

"What word? I don't remember him saying anything about that." Pucca nervously admitted. "Well..uh...hey what are you going to wear tonight? Why don't you wow Garu!" Ching suggested.

Near by, Abyo was waving to Ching to come to him. "Be right back Pucca.." Ching walked towards Abyo faking a smile. "Is it working?" he asked. "Well Pucca is having second thoughts about Garu, she doesn't want to go to her party, and she wants him to want her. Did you get that?" she replied with the smile disappearing.

"Oh please Garu does want her, trust me. He loves her a lot too that's why he was going to propose tonight at her birthday party. Besides they both want each other...I have a plan that just might work..." Abyo ripped off his shirt happily.

"What?" she asked in excitement. "After Garu proposes he will leave after, making Pucca wonder where he is...then we'll tell her he wants to have her come to his house after." thinking his was a genus Abyo did some kind of Micheal Jackson dance shortly after.

"Does Garu even know about this?" asked Ching quietly. "Duh of course!" reminded Abyo in a 'manly' voice.

"You have to dress up Garu as handsome as possible and I will do my best to try to do they same for Pucca. Got it?" she quickly glanced at Abyo. "Got it."

**Later That Day**

_**Pucca's POV.**_

Some how, I just couldn't stop thinking about him.

Mostly because I was nervous about tonight but the other part was indescribable. Ching and I were at the local maul, of course she dragged me here to look for a stunning outfit for my party.

I don't really want to attend, but would be rude if I didn't after all it's my party. So far I have no idea what I'm going to tell him if he proposes, half of me wants to scream yes and dance as if nothing is wrong, and the other half is doubting everything about him.

I'm truly confused, with everything. Garu saying he 'changed', him loving me, even wanting to propose to me after only two weeks.

_**End Of Pucca's POV.**_

"Pucca are you excited about tonight?" asked Ching giving Pucca a few seconds to think. "Yeah!" she faked a little smile so that she could play along, just until they were done shopping.

Pucca picked out a a tight black dress and matching shoes. Soon after they were some shopping Pucca went home to get ready. She truly didn't feel like going to her own party, knowing that one moment when he's going to 'pop the question'.

Yani purred peacefully while licking her paw, Pucca just sighed. "Ugh...maybe I'll skip my party tonight Yani..." she said to her cat in a positive way. Then she thought of how Garu would feel if she didn't show.

Pucca took one more glance in the mirror before she left for her party.

**At The Party**

"Having a good time?" asked Ching. "I guess...where's Garu?" Pucca questioned looking around the whole room. "I don't know...Abyo said he was still getting ready when he called him...maybe you should go check up on him.."

"Oh...okay I guess I'll go see whats taking him so long..." thanked Pucca.

Ching pulled Abyo to the side when she left, "Garu is going to propose right?"

He chuckled, "Don't worry I told Garu how to do all that romantic and flirty kind of stuff." She glanced back at him, "Maybe you should of told him to tell her first about how he really felt, proposes,then the romance!"

"Heh...funny story about that..." Ching cut him off, "What?!" In the most nervous voice he replied, "I'm the blame Garu was a player..".

"You need to go tell Pucca that...if he proposes shes going to turn him down because she still thinks hes a player!" Ching addressed hesitantly. "Don't worry I bet you Garu won't do what I told him! Trust me!" he said in a calm voice.

"Okay..you better be right." warned Ching, "Or else if Pucca finds out she will kill you."

Abyo gulped and then walked away slowly.

Meanwhile, Pucca was getting closer to Garu's house,as her stomach started to knot up. She quietly thought to herself, '_At least Garu isn't such a flirt anymore, that bothered me the most._'


	13. Chapter 13

She knocked loudly on his door, no response.

Knocking once more she, quietly waited,hoping that he would soon answer it was freezing outside even though it was early July.

He answered, looking a little but surprised. "Hi Garu...are you coming to my party?" Pucca asked watching him think for a moment. "Yes..I am...but I was hoping I could to talk to you for a moment." he answered slowly, quickly noticing what she had on.

"You can talk to me later, it's freezing out here." Pucca reminded hesitantly. "If you want, you can come inside." he offered.

"Sure." Pucca entered and sat down on a dinning chair. "Okay so what did you want to tell me?" she asked taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry." he blurted out immediately. "For what?" Pucca was curious about what he meant when he said 'sorry'.

"For being such a jerk to you for all these years,and I'm sorry." Garu replied, making her raise a eyebrow. "I thought we got past that..." Pucca put a hand on his shoulder, "besides you are already forgiven."

"Thats why I wanted to ask you something..." as Garu spoke, Pucca's heart jumped. "Anything." she played along. "Will you marry me?" he pulled out a 14 k. ring. Pucca gasped, truly she didn't know how to respond.

He waited nervously for a response, instead he got pinned down by an over joyed Pucca. She started to kiss him rapidly, and he was enjoying every second of it. "Yes!" Pucca said stopping to let herself and Garu catch a breath.

Garu smiled and quickly pinned her down instead. He started to kiss her neck sloppily, she let out soft moans. He continued kissing her neck, but started to make his way down more. Pucca slipped off her dress, Garu's eyes widened.

He said nothing, but quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bed. They both forgot, about the party, how everyone was waiting for them to come back. Pucca pulled off Garu's shirt, and pants. "_Why don't we play around_..." Pucca seductively suggested while leading a finger down his chest.

Garu gulped, and nodded slowly. Then 'it' happened.

In the meantime, Abyo was on his way over to see what was taking them so long. "Geeze, it's been three hours." complained Abyo to himself. Although Garu was really enjoying himself, he remember that he just engaged, and he already 'did it'. (Sorry if I keep doing that lol, forgive me).

Abyo knocked on his front door quickly.

The two completely forgot, and got into their clothes. Five minutes went by when Garu opened the door, Abyo sighed amused, "Where have you two been?" "Talking." he covered. "Um...okay...well the party is over...so just forget it..." informed Abyo.

Pucca came up to the door, "Oh hi Abyo..."

"So I just be going...not that you both don't care you never showed up.." Abyo teased childishly, and started to head down the path towards the main street of the village. "I think I'll be going too...see you tomorrow..." Pucca put one hand on Garu's cheek and started to trail behind Abyo.

He could do nothing but watch her walk away, she was finally his. No one else's to be exact, but of all the times he could remember himself not liking or maybe loving her, or all the people who had a huge crush on her. She kept chasing him,kissing him, and of course loving him.

But it wasn't until she stopped, that he realized he does love her. To him, he wouldn't trade her for anything not even his honor.

After tonight everything will change, or will it?

**Sorry it's short...I've been busy lately. I promise the next chapter will be longer!! Or you can tell everyone that I called Garu gay...which I would NEVER do! That will surely make me learn my lesson...anyway hope this chapter kinda amused you if it didn't I will be sure the next one does. I love to hear what people think...but no flames...yes I'm very serious about that...or am I?! Lol, I'll update soon, hopefully...but once again..GARU IS HOT! Haha...I'll update soon...**

_**!GaruFan32415!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**5 Weeks Later...**

'_Damnit...how am I supposed to tell him_?!' Pucca franticly thought to herself.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist securely. "Where have you been lately?" Garu questioned. "I've uh...been busy." Pucca replied as he nodded. "Oh, because it seems like you are trying to avoid me." he sighed, but slightly smiled.

"No...it's just I've had to deal with a few things." she giggled nervously. "Same here. I've been teaching so many classes I've lost count." Garu admitted.

"Are you at least enjoying yourself? I mean, you love to teach martial arts." Pucca recalled, as she watched him go into thought for a second. "I love to teach it, it's just tiring at the end of the day you know? I'm really to busy these days." Garu assured, shortly after Pucca pulled herself closer to him.

"Even too busy for me?" she giggled as Garu blushed heavily, shaking his head.

"I'll never be too busy for you."

"What if we have kids some day, will you be too busy for them?" Pucca looked up at him with a depressing face. "If we do have kids, I'll never be too busy for them." he verified calmly, then kissed her cheek lightly.

Pucca giggled, "Thats good to hear. I need to get going but I'll talk to you later." "Okay." Garu replied and waved to her as she made her way back towards Guh Rong.

_**Garu's POV. **_

**At The Training Center**

All I could possibly think about is her, nothing else.

For some reason, I was thinking too deeply to notice Abyo come into the center.

"Congrats Garu!" Abyo gave me a hard pat on the back. Wait, why did he congratulate me?

"About what?" I asked. He grinned and answered in a happy tone of voice, "About you going to be a father!"

Me? A father? Already?

"What do you mean?" His grin faded as soon as I asked that question.

"I'm guessing Pucca was going to tell you." Abyo looked away, I could completely tell he was regretting what he just told me. "Maybe it's just a rumor, things happen like that around the village all the time."

Abyo let out a small chuckle, "Heh. You see, Uncle Dumpling told me, and I thought I should pass it on too you...but I just remembered Pucca was going to tell you later." I let out a sigh, "Which means it was a secret?" "That's an easier way to say it, I never thought of that!" Abyo realized, geeze even though Abyo is my best friend he's still stupid.

I looked at the clock it was already about 6:30, I quickly said goodbye to Abyo and was on my way to Guh Rong.

On the way, I wondered about how long she's been pregnant, and how long she's been keeping it from me. When I arrived her uncles told me that she went home earlier today. So I turned around and headed towards her home.

I was still in shock, you know after the whole 'father' thing...I knew one day I would be one...but it's a bit early for that.

_**End Of Garu's POV.**_

Garu knocked on her door, then silently waited for her to answer.

Pucca answered quickly, "Hi Garu...what are you doing here?" Garu gulped.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. Come in." opening the door more, Pucca cued Garu to enter. Once they were both sitting on her couch Garu continued.

"You see...Abyo told me something...and I wanted to know if its for real."

"What is it?" Pucca asked confused. "He told me you were pregnant." Garu admitted, watching Pucca's eyes widen. "Do you believe him?" she questioned, in response he nodded.

"So are you really pregnant?"

"Yes, I am." Pucca sighed, "It's okay if you want to break up with me." Right after she said that, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "Why would I break up with you, if I love you so much?" Garu pulled Pucca closely to him, then kissed her lips softly. "Your not mad?" she asked.

"Not one bit." Garu replied in an assuring tone, she just giggled. "You won't be saying that 9 months from now when the _babies _are born."

Garu froze.

"Babies?" he asked franticly. "Did I mention I'm pregnant with twins?" Pucca noticed Garu in shock, "Now let me tell you again. It's okay if you want to break up with me." "_Let me tell you again_, I love you too much to do that." Garu chuckled as Pucca smiled happily.

Garu left shortly after, he didn't feel so shocked anymore. He excepted the fact he was going to be father, early.

**At Guh Rong The Next Day**

"OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE!" Ching exclaimed, drawing attention towards their table. "Uh huh." Pucca really wanted her over-excited friend to shut up. "Congratulations! What are you going to name it?!" Ching asked in a hyper way, it made her look like a little kid that just had 9 cans of mountain dew. "You mean _them_." Pucca corrected and that made Ching get more excited. "Twins?! That's wonderful!" joyfully Ching replied.

Pucca smiled but didn't say a word. "So...what are you going to name them?" Ching asked calming down a bit. "I actually have no idea, but I want their names to be special." Pucca replied starting to eat her noodles. Abyo pushed open the entrance doors and sat down at Pucca and Ching's table.

"Hi Abyo." Ching said in a flirty tone, though she's always have wanted to get his attention nothing seemed to work. Pucca gave him a mad glare, this made Abyo uncomfortable. "What?" he asked annoyed, even though he already knew what was just about to happen. "Why did you tell Garu!?" Pucca glared even more, watching Abyo just look away sheepishly.

"It kinda just came out...Uncle Dumpling told me...and I thought Garu already knew." Abyo continued, "After all, how long did you expect to keep it from him?" "Well if I told my uncle, than I was telling it to him...NOT YOU!" Pucca snapped, than gave him 'I want to fucking kill you!' look.

"Geeze woman! Lay off the crazy pills!" Abyo teased, but unfortunately Pucca didn't take it as a joke. Instead she grabbed his collar harshly almost choking him and said, "DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME CRAZY YOU ASSHOLE!" She left right after, leaving Abyo,Ching, and everyone in Guh Rong frightened. Abyo sighed in relief, "Man those mood swings are crazy!" Ching just shook her head, "Whatever Abyo."

**In The Streets Of Sooga**

Pucca was walking around the village still angry at Abyo, she also wondered how Ching would think he's attractive. Abyo is everything Garu used to be, and more. Pucca was very thankful Garu changed, because she got to see the side of him she never knew. At least now, he's finally all hers.

Garu was approaching her, Pucca looked up to see him smiling down at her. "You look pissed." he chuckled, Pucca just rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Wow. You know me so well."

"I need to get back to training, but I'll see you later." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed back towards the training center.

**At The Training Center**

Abyo came into the center with great news to tell his best friend, for a split second he thought he was the greatest thing since Bruce Lee. Garu was meditating when Abyo interrupted loudly, "Garu I just got you the best bachelor party planned to celebrate your engagement to Pucca!" Garu opened one eye, interested in what his friend planned. "Okay tell me." Garu replied, coming out of meditation.

Joyous to say it, Abyo took this as a cue to continue, "We're having your bachelor party at a strip club!"


	15. Chapter 15

**8 Months Later...(With Pucca In Labor...)**

Of course Pucca moved in with Garu early, because Garu was worried that since she has those crazy mood swings she might kill somebody. Though he only had to live with the crazy mood swings for 5 months, due to the fact that she went into labor early. But none the less they were healthy babies.

A nurse handed one of the babies to Pucca, and the other to Garu. For Pucca the hardest part was over,she could finally relax and just look at the little bundle in her arms. "Pucca you have the girl, and Garu your holding the boy." The same nurse announced smiling at the new parents. "Garu." Pucca looked up at him as she continued, "I want you to name her."

He smiled as he looked down at her, "Only if you name him." Garu said referring to the baby boy in his arms. "Deal." Pucca agreed, "I want his name to be _Ling_." Garu smiled, and looked down at the baby girl in Pucca's arms, "I want her name to be _Tabitha_." Pucca looked at him joyfully, "I agree."

"They are both wonderful names, Pucca will be able to leave tomorrow at noon with _Ling and Tabitha_." The doctor complimented while writing down the twin's names on their birth certificates, then shortly after left the room.

Pucca fell asleep with Ling in her arms, on the other hand Garu had Tabitha in his arms fussing. That night was a very long night, well at least for Garu.

**3 Weeks Later...**

The sun shined threw the window of Garu and Pucca's room, for once in two weeks they finally got some sleep. Pucca got up shortly after she heard Tabitha crying loudly. As soon as Pucca got to Tabitha's crib, she immediately picked her up then rocked her gently. It's funny how they matched their parents personalities; Ling is always calm and doesn't cry that much. On the other hand, Tabitha is always crying, but smiles a lot. But of course Tabitha has Pucca's smile.

Garu quietly wrapped his arms around Pucca's waist while she was rocking Tabitha. "Good morning." he kissed her neck, and tightened his grip around her waist. Pucca giggled tiredly, "Good morning." she yawned. Tabitha closed her eyes, and before you know she was sound asleep. "She looks just like you." Garu chuckled as Pucca looked up at him. "And Ling looks a lot like you." Pucca continued, "Just like in _your _baby pictures, funny huh?"

"Yep." Garu replied, he had to admit Ling looked EXACTLY like him with the pigtails and everything.

Pucca went into the kitchen and found a letter from her Uncle Dumpling;

_**Pucca,**_

_**This weekend is the annual family reunion, and we would like you**_

_**to come and bring the twins along for everyone to see. Also Garu is**_

_**welcomed to come as well, after all he is almost family since your wedding is 3 weeks from now. We hope to see you all at the reunion.**_

_** Uncle Dumpling**_

The first thought that came to her mind was Garu, he's never been to a family reunion before. After all, he's never known his family. Garu came in and looked down at her, "What's that?" Pucca smiled up at him, "It's an invitation to my family reunion this weekend. Everyone wants to see Ling and Tabitha, and they want to meet you. I'm going how about you?"

"I'm up for it." Garu replied, oh how he wished that he wouldn't have to go. Why? Well no one has an answer for that _yet_ but eventually we shall get an answer...or will we?

She giggled happily and kissed his cheek lightly, "I promise you'll have fun!" soon after she stated that, Pucca went back into Ling and Tabitha's room to nurse them. Garu simply nodded, but froze. '_Wait today is Friday..._' Garu thought to himself, then went to go talk to Abyo for advice.

**At The Training Center**

"Hmm looks like you need some advice buddy..." Abyo confirmed thinking yet again he was a _genius_. "No shit sherlock." Garu mumbled loudly, what would he ever do with his clueless best friend. Abyo continued, "Maybe you should try to be the life of the party! You know like the way I taught you a few years ago! Make a good impression, show them the fun and exciting side of you!"

"Being the life of the party isn't that great sometimes Abyo. And besides I'll make a good impression being myself anyway." Garu stated sternly, he was not liking this advice. "Do whatever you want to do Garu, be your own person...but its not my fault if they think your boring." Abyo teased. "I am NOT boring. Just because I like to talk about martial arts a lot it doesn't mean I'm boring." Garu protested.

"Sure, like you'll be saying that when you and Pucca are in the middle of having sex and she calls you boring just because you won't do anything hardcore. What will you say then? Haha!" Abyo teased once more, as his annoyed friend looked at him as if he was going to smack the shit out of him for saying so.

"You ass." Garu mumbled, and rolled his eyes. '_Am I really that boring_?' he thought. "Hey Garu...do you like being a father? Cause' I heard it sucks." laughing to himself, Abyo received an annoyed glare from Garu. "Abyo shut up." Garu snapped, as Abyo started to laughing. "Aw does Garu hate being a father!?" Abyo taunted, "You just wanted Pucca for the sex eh?!"

'_THATS IT!' _Garu thought to himself in anger.

"For your information Abyo, I LOVE being a father! And I didn't want Pucca just for sex, I love her more than anyone could ever describe!" Garu defended himself, watching Abyo's grin fade. Garu quickly left after, taking his pride with him too.

**That Night At Home**

Ching was visiting the twins and Pucca.

"They are so ADORABLE!" complimented Ching gazing at Ling cutely sleeping in his crib. "I know aren't they?" giggled Pucca rocking Tabitha in her arms. Ching looked at the clock, "Oh I have to get going, have fun at the reunion tomorrow!" "I probably will, bye Ching!" Pucca yelled as she heard her friend going out the front door. A few moments after,Garu came home and quietly snuck up behind Pucca yet again wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her light kisses on the neck.

In response she giggled, "Someone is happy to be home." "Tell me about it." sighed Garu letting her break free easily from his grip. "I'm guessing Abyo pissed you off?" Pucca said in a tired tone, then put Tabitha in her crib. "Uh huh." replied Garu going over to Ling's crib and watching him sleep.

"Well, just forget about what Abyo said. We better get some sleep if we don't want to be tired tomorrow." Pucca started walking to the doorway, and stopped, "Are you coming to bed?" "Yea in a bit. I'm just going stay in here for awhile." Garu assured, "You go ahead." Pucca nodded, and continued walking. Garu just stood there gazing at Ling and Tabitha, also thinking about what all happened today.

He had a whole lot on his mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Next Morning...**

Pucca woke up, but Garu wasn't beside her. Worried, she got up and checked in both Ling and Tabitha's room. There he was, sleeping on the chair he look uncomfortable though. She slightly tapped his arm, "Wake up sleepy head!" Garu's eyes shot opened, and he stood up slightly stretching. "Now all we have to do is put everything that we're taking in the car..." going into the other room, Pucca stated. "Wait. Where's the reunion going to be located at again?" Garu asked following her.

"In Blue Crescent Village,at my aunt's house. I'll tell you how to get there or do you want me to drive?" Pucca replied, then started to gather bags. "No, I'll drive, just you'll have to tell me the way." Garu assured knowing it would be better if she didn't drive, after all the twins would probably be crying for her the whole time driving. "Okay. That sounds good to me." she smiled in response.

After all the bags were in the car, next was getting the twins in the car too. Garu put both Ling and Tabitha in their car seats(like those kind of car seats where all you have to do is put the seat belt around it. And it looks like a baby carrier), just so Pucca could have a quick break.

_**4 Hours Later...**_

After 4 hours of bickering, arguing, and the occasional sigh of annoyance. They were finally at Pucca's aunt's house. A woman about the age of 42 came out and rushed to Pucca hugging her tightly, "Oh Pucca it's been so long!"

It was Pucca's aunt, Kana. In response Pucca laughed and hugged her back, Garu just stood there with Ling in one carrier with the handle in one of his hands. Tabitha in the other carrier and the other handle in his other hand. Kana took a good look at Garu before saying to Pucca, "He's handsome!" Garu blushed when he heard what Kana said.

Pucca giggled and smiled over at Garu, and blushed as well.

"Now you two come inside and bring the twins with you for everyone to see!" Kana said while walking to the door and opening it. Pucca and Garu followed, and walked inside the warm house. There was a bunch of people just waiting to meet Garu, and give him a nice welcome into their family. There was a group of men about his age talking to one another in a circle, they waved and signaled him to join them. Garu nodded and walked over to them nervously, _Make a good impression_ that was all he told himself mentally.

"So your the lucky man that's getting married to our Pucca?" One of the men asked teasingly. "Yes, I love her so much, how could I not want to marry her!" Garu replied, as the group of men smiled at his response. "Well, you guys already have kids so you don't really have a choice if you want to marry her or not." confronted another man, as he turned to him, "My name is Lee Pucca's cousin, my father owns Guh-Rong." Garu was shocked, he never knew Dumpling had a son, "Your father is Pucca's uncle?" Lee nodded as he noticed Pucca holding Tabitha in her arms, as for Kana was holding Ling and complimenting how cute he looked.

"You two have adorable kids, they look so much like both of you." Lee complimented, as Garu chuckled. "Yeah, we noticed that as soon as they were born."

"Pucca, may I hold her?" Pucca's other cousin Kiki, that was like a sister to her asked. Pucca smiled and handed Tabitha to her, "If she starts to fuss you can give her back to me." "Okay." Kiki smiled happily and started to play with Tabitha.

"Were all ninjas here right? Because I-" Garu cut in, "Whoa, whoa wait. All you guys are ninjas?" Lee nodded, "Everyone at this reunion is a ninja, including Pucca." Garu was shocked, he thought he knew everything about Pucca, he was wrong. Lee laughed at Garu's 'WTF?!' face, and sighed, "She's the only woman in this family that has reached advanced in ninjitsu."

Still shocked and confused Garu walked over to Pucca, just so he could see if that was for real. He gently put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, as she slowly turned to him. "Pucca..." Garu started.

"Hm?"

"Were you really a ninja?" Garu asked, as Pucca blushed. "Uh huh." she continued, "I'm guessing Lee told you?" Garu nodded sheepishly. Pucca received Ling and Tabitha back from both Kiki and Kana.

_**Pucca's POV. **_

Love to me is so confusing, mostly because its full of surprises. I held the twins in my arms and smiled down at them.

So far my life has been so emotional, the person I least expected I would end up with,was going to be my husband. All this made me realize something I should have realized a long time ago...

_Change is not another word for lie, it's just another word for **promise**. _

**I've decided to end this early mostly because, I have some news. So, I've realized I have like hardly any reviews per chapter of my stories. And people have like 8 chapter stories and over 100 reviews. Well...I know most of you won't read this but oh well. My stories don't get much reviews mostly because I guess they aren't 'Hardcore' like people like to read. Well, I'm not like that. I love to write, it's my passion. **

**I've thought and cried over this decision a few times. But, I've made up my mind. **

**I'm quiting fanfics, for a bit. Truly, I'm kinda sad but I'm tired of wasting my time. When I decide to come back on fanfiction, I'll update one of my stories or make a new one...but I'm probably going to delete stuff on my profile. **

**So, please don't let anyone copy my stories. I'm keeping them on here though. **

**I'll still let people message me. But I'll be mostly on youtube, but whatever. **

**Thanks for people who have reviewed my stories you guys are cool, I'll be back in a while. Bye.**

**-Alyssa **


End file.
